


What are the Odds?

by plasticdinosaurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticdinosaurs/pseuds/plasticdinosaurs
Summary: Four high school students are entrusted to defend the city with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Turns out, they're all friends and must keep their identities a secret. Wish them luck!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a joke between all my friends in high school. It was fun at the time. I ended up going through my google drive and look through all the shit we wrote. I decided to make it into a fanfic. Hope y'all enjoy the ride!
> 
> -El

The morning light of the sun peeked through the curtains as Elliot looked up from their drawing tablet. The blonde rubbed their eyes and stretched out their fingers, cramped up from clutching their pen for so long.

“Ugh. It's morning already? I swear it was 11 pm like, half an hour ago.” they said, throwing their head back and stretching their back. School started again today, Tuesday. There was a 3-day weekend and it was nice to relax while it lasted. But alas, nothing lasts forever.

Elliot was ripped from their thoughts as their useless alarm went off. “Why do I even set this every night? I don’t even use it.” They went around gathering their things for the school day, opting to go to school in what they wore yesterday, maroon skinny jeans and a black camisole. Elliot picked through their pile of coats on the ground and opted for their signature leather jacket, holding an infinite amount of pockets.

The bathroom door was open, currently being used by their older sister Abigail. She was throwing her long hair up into a ponytail. “I’m almost done. Gimme a few and I’ll be out of your way.” Elliot nodded and walked off to go use the bathroom. After freeing their pee, Abigail was in her room. They brushed their teeth and threw their undercut hair into a bun of sorts. Leaving the bathroom, Elliot grabbed their backpack and art portfolio and took the trek down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, tea was already on the counter for them, made by their mother. She was looking over her homework for that night while drinking a Diet Dr. Pepper. “Morning Kaylee. You look really cute today.” Elliot’s mother said as they picked up their tea. She used their deadname, but Elliot wasn’t quite out of the closet. Their mother was very religious, so Elliot was waiting until they were out of the house to be themself because that meant they weren’t required to come home for the holidays and face their family.

Elliot’s mom got up and looked over the mail. “Hey Kaylee, there’s a package here for you.” They looked up. “What? I didn’t order anything.” She handed over the package and Elliot took it up to their room. They ripped open the packaging and inside was a glasses case. Odd.

Elliot looked curiously at it before opening it. A beam of light shot from the case, momentarily blinding them, and a tiny figure shot from it. Elliot yelped in fear and jumped back from the case. A pixie of sorts flew into their face, causing their eyes to go cross-eyed looking at it. It had a big head, bigger than its body with fish-like characteristics. Blue and orange gills rolled across its skin.

“Uh, hey.” Elliot said to the creature “What the fuck?” The creature stayed silent.

Elliot looked around awkwardly, the fish-thing not saying any words, just staring at them.

“So… you are?” Elliot paused, unsure how to continue as it glared at them.

The mysterious fairy-thing finally spoke, gaining Elliot’s attention. “Names are not important. What is important is that you need to put these glasses on.” Elliot’s eyes widened in shock. The figure had a fairly deep voice and was kind of frightening. It was orange and blue in color and almost looked like a Koi fish, like in Japan.

“Why would I need to wear those?” they tapped the side of the glasses currently on their face. “I already have glasses.” they paused. “Are they special or something?”

The being glared and frowned, floating over to the glasses case. “Just put them on. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Elliot walked over to the case and picked it up. “But I need mine to see, you dipshit.”

The pixie looked at them, rolling his eyes. “You’ll be able to see just fine. And they look like the ones you have as well, which is perfect.”

The blonde contemplated the glasses for a moment and then shrugged, saying, “Whatever. What’s the worst that can happen?” They took off their glasses and put on the new ones. Nothing changed. “So… what now?”

“Alright, time for introductions. I am a Kwamii by the name of Nonaam, pronounced ‘no name’ “ he turned to Elliot. “And you are now Koi. You are able to transform into a being capable of anything you put your mind to. All you gotta do is ask me to transform you.”

Elliot’s eyes widened. “What do you mean transform?” They bit their lip and then squinted. “What is a Kwamii?”

Nonaam floated up to Elliot’s face. “I am one of many. Currently several of my kind have people of their own to look after.” The Kwamii flew over to the abandoned glasses case. “Your glasses, the ones I just gave you, are your Miraculous. Those allow you to transform into a superhero of sorts, helping you to destroy evil.”

Elliot waved their hand nonchalantly. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Superhero. What’s important is that I have school so you need to stay here while I go learn.” The blonde tapped their fingertips on their thigh. “Unless you want to come with…”

“Yes, I will come,” Nonaam said, folding his tiny arms. Elliot sighed and rolled their eyes back. “Alright,” they gestured to the inside pocket of their leather jacket. “But you need to stay out of sight. I don’t need the attention!” Nonaam rolled his eyes and flew into the pocket. Elliot watched him peek his head out. “Get comfortable. It’s going to be a long day.”

 

…

 

“Just… a… few… more… minutes…” Kesi grumbled, shooting a hand out of her blankets to shut off the alarm. When she groggily opened her eyes, and in the few moments it took to register the time on the clock, she managed to throw the covers off of her body. Kesi looked over at her clock once more. 7:37 am. School started at 8:15 am. She had time to throw herself together. Kesi dressed as quickly as possible, throwing her hair in a ponytail whilst brushing her teeth at the same time. 

The brunette sped down the stairs as fast as she could, minding her fear of slipping down them, and shoving anything and anyone out of the way. Her father looked at her with mild concern, raising an eyebrow at his daughter’s antics. “Where are you going in such a rush?”  
Kesi whipped around from where she was throwing bread into the toaster, sighing. “I have school at 8:15 now, not 9. It changed over the break. Remember?” 

Kesi’s dad took a second to process the words out of her mouth, suddenly dropping his fork, mouth open. That meant the younger siblings started 45 minutes early too. Before the elementary school started at 8:30 am, now it started at 7:45. School had already started and that meant that the youngers were late. Dandy.

“GIRLS GET IN THE CAR WE ARE L A T E!” Kesi’s dad yelled through the house. Fast footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and onto the tile of the kitchen. They all piled into the car while Kesi started her walk to the high school down the road.

 

…

 

Kesi arrived at the school grounds and went through the gates which were installed just this past year, due to security concerns. Kesi hated school and would probably avoid it altogether if she didn’t need a degree to get anywhere in life. She had some friends though, good ones too.

Vanessa, one of Kesi’s friends, was approaching at a leisurely speed, not paying attention to her surroundings as her eyes were glued to the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Life was boring, she thought unhappily, glaring at the ground.

“Hello!” Kesi said in her ear as she popped up behind her. Vanessa yelped before laughing the nervousness off. Kesi began to walk around her, in a pacing motion, to try and keep herself distracted and awake.

“Hi, Kesi,” Vanessa said under her breath, sitting on the floor and putting her head on her knees. She rubbed her eyes and breathed out a shaky laugh.

The squeak of leather boots interrupted both of the friends' thoughts, as Elliot was seen walking down the halls, mouthing the words to “Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65. Their eyes were glued to their phone, probably scrolling through social media, and they ran face-first into a beam. The blonde scrunched up their nose and furrowed their eyebrows with a scowl on their face. Elliot looked around to see if anyone saw, pulling off their headphones and placing them around their neck. Their eyes landed on the two in front of them and they made eye contact. 

“Hey, El,” Marina said, eyes on her sketchbook. “You should watch out for poles.”

“It wasn’t my fault, I was looking at the news!” Elliot squinted, “or Twitter, that is.”

Marina looked up from her sketchbook, poking Elliot with her pencil. “Twitter is not the news.”

Elliot glared and elbowed the other. “Whatever.”

Marina was a long-time acquaintance of Elliot’s. They’ve known each other since the 6th grade but weren’t friends until their freshman year of high school, two years ago. She was quiet and kept to herself most of the time. Both Marina and Elliot were artists, sharing an interest in pursuing it as their careers. 

There was a sudden shriek of the bell and Elliot strolled to History, not really caring if they were marked tardy. Marine walked in the opposite direction, having a different schedule than her friend.

“Hey!” Kesi rammed into her and Marina skitted away frantically, trying to avoid the girl that constantly tried to befriend her. Likely just so she would draw her things.

“No. No no no no go away please,” Marina shoved her away. Kesi boomeranged back to the artist. Marina masked the fear in her eyes. “Hey…”

The freckled girl did a 360 and walked down the halls to her Literature class, not saying goodbye to the hyperactive girl. Marina quite liked Literature. Her teacher was a respectable woman and didn’t take shit from anyone. Probably the best part was one of her close friends, Marinette. Marinette was a little more extroverted than Marina, which made their friendship even better.

“Hey! Marina!” her navy-haired friend said, tapping the table beside her frantically. “I’ve come up with some new designs that I want you to see!” Marina chuckled at her friend’s behavior and sat down beside her. 

As class went on, Marina couldn’t but let her eyes wander around the classroom. She noticed some new posters that her teacher had put-cheesy literature puns-and how the pencil sharpener hadn’t been emptied. She jumped out of her daydream as she heard a book slam on the desk and someone’s chair being scooted across the tile floor, aggressively. Marina looked over to see Benjamin “Benji” Walker fuming and glaring at his. He muttered a few things under his breath that she couldn’t quite catch.

Benji raised his voice a little louder at the request of his teacher. “I don’t fucking get it. I don’t understand one goddamn thing at this godforsaken school.” He lifted his head. “I have tried and tried and there’s nothing that makes any fucking sense!”

Marina raised her eyebrow and sat up, interested in where this was going. Benji spoke up once again. “What’s the point of studying a bunch of people who are already fucking dead! We should be focusing on the future instead of abiding on the past!” The teacher eyed the boy and told him to leave the room. He complied and packed up his stuff. Benji left the room with a scowl on his face and his essay in his clenched fist.

Marina looked over at Marinette. Her friend looked troubled, with her eyes wide and hand on her. She had these ladybug-esque earrings that she never took off. At least from when she first received them from somebody. Marina never bothered to ask from whom.

The brunette drew her eyes away from her friend and looked at the clock. 10 minutes. ‘Gross’ she thought to herself.

“Miss! May I- uh-I-um go-o to the bathroom!” Marinette stuttered suddenly, shooting her hand up. Marina looked back to Marinette, she had a weird sorta smile on her face. The one she uses when she talks about her earrings. ‘Odd’ Marina thought.

The Literature instructor complied and Marinette raced out of the room. As Marina watched her friend go, she swore she saw Adrien Agreste, the talk of the school, run up beside her and take off with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa had no idea what was going on. One second, she’s writing an essay in English and the next, there’s a big-ass hole in the wall. It seemed like someone had been akumatized, once again in this crazy fucked-up city we call home.

“Finally! I’ll be able to show everyone what I’m truly capable of. Focusing on the past is pointless, let’s focus on the future!” The villain yelled from atop the drinking fountain. “I’ll be able to predict the future and ace all tests and stop future events from happening.” Vanessa ran past the villain, hoping to avoid him. He raised his arm into the air. “But first! I must find Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief while the villain zoomed past her. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

…

Marina was worried. Marinette had left just before the school shook with tremors and the teen was beginning to grow worried for her friend. Marina jogged through the halls, looking left and right, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened when she saw Elliot whispering into their jacket. Not the weirdest thing Marina had ever seen. 

“El? That you?” Marina called. Elliot’s head snapped up while they let go of their jacket. “I can’t find anyone and I’m starting to get worried.”

Elliot combed their hair back and ran a hand down the front of their face. “I only saw Adrien briefly before he disappeared. Ladybug showed up, though. I think the teachers took all the students to the gymnasium to stay out of the way.”

Marina nodded, content with her friend’s answer. She was also quite worried about Marinette, as Elliot said nothing about her. If they saw Adrien, where was Marinette? “Hey, Elliot? Let’s stick together so neither of us gets hurt, okay?”

The blonde shrugged before patting their coat pocket and turned to follow Marina toward the gymnasium. They were almost there when Elliot heard whispering. They put an arm out to stop Marina from going any further and put a finger to their lips. Elliot crept forward and peered around the wall separating the hallway. Their eyes widened and they shot back behind the wall, seeming out of breath.  
Elliot looked between the wall and their jacket, back and forth, back and forth. Marina was very confused. She had no clue what was going on. She wanted to go and look at whatever was in the hall but her friend wasn’t letting her.

“M-Marina don’t go over there! There’s a… um... Uh… a bad guy… eating… a… erm…” Elliot looked around frantically whilst pointing everywhere. “Hammer!” Marina folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. “A hammer.” Elliot speedily walked over to their friend and started to push her in the direction of which they just came from. “Yeah! A hammer. So why don’t you go around this hallway and I’ll go distract the hammer- eating-guy! Okay? Go!” 

Elliot took off so fast that Marina swore she saw smoke coming from her feet. What she didn’t know was that Adrien was the one around the corner, talking to Marinette, Kwamiis between them.

The blonde ran to the hallway and skidded to a stop. Adrien and Marinette both looked up from their tiny companions and started screaming. So did Elliot. Pretty soon everyone was screaming. It was loud.

“Elliot! What the fuck?” Adrien gasped, shoving Plagg into his shirt pocket. Marinette looked over at Elliot and yelled once again, in shock. Their kwamii was not in their coat pocket.

“Uh, hi?” Elliot threw up a hand in greeting, glaring at Nonaam for revealing himself. “Guess we’re all the same, I mean, superheroes and all.”

Marinette looked up from her feet, “Superheroes? Ha-uh what do you mean? Haha.” Adrien looked over at her in disbelief. Apparently, she was going to lie her way through this. “Yeah, El. What do you mean?” Adrien stuttered out.

Elliot deadpanned and looked between the two. “I may be blind but I have-,” they pointed to their glasses, “to help me out. Don’t you dare lie to me Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien sighed. “I guess you know me too well, Elliot.” He looked over to Marinette. “It’s fine, we can trust them.”

Tikki and Plagg both flew out from their hiding places and went to meet Nonaam. Elliot walked up to Adrien and gave him a side hug. “You can count on me to keep your secrets, as long as you two return the favor.” They pulled Marinette in with their free arm. “Now let’s go kick some akuma ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a long start. Bear with me, I'm not too good at writing. Leave comments below on what ideas you all have!
> 
> -El


End file.
